A floating connector device is used for facilitating the mating of a plug connector and a receptacle connector, respectively fixed to a pair of boards, by absorbing positional error of the connectors. Either the plug connector or the receptacle connector is formed by a fixed housing (fixed insulator) fixed to a board and a movable housing (movable insulator) that is movable relative to the fixed housing. One end of a contact group is fixed to the board, and the other end is fixed to the movable housing. In other words, the movable housing is connected to the fixed housing via the contact group and can move relative to the fixed housing by the elasticity of the contact group, as in patent literature (PTL) 1, 2.
For such a floating connector device, PTL 2 proposes a technique for restricting the movement range (range of motion) of the movable housing with movement restricting brackets to prevent plastic deformation of the contact group due to excessive movement of the movable housing.